Evil Future redone
by Amutofangirl
Summary: Everyone's older self has come back to warn them about the future and have them help them save the future...but...where's Amu?


**I am redoing this story so am I redoing the Neko story just thought I should since its summer..hey I have time so why not redo this shit so I will try to make this better cause I feel like all my stories are crappy so enjoy**

"Hey Nagi what you doing this weekend?", Yaya asked while sucking her red cherry flavored lollipop acting like it was the most important thing in her life. The entire gang was out walking through the park, heading back home after getting ice cream even Utau and Ikuto came along and stayed after the meeting to get ice cream. After Easter decided to be good everything calmed down so there was no reason not to get along with the Guardians.

Everyone and their charas were there but Amu and herself. Amu told everyone that her uncle was having a wedding and he wanted her moral support and also to be a bridesmaid.

It started to get dark and everyone is walking back in till Utau stopped them. "What's wrong Utau?" Kukai asked as he walked behind Utau wrapping his arms around her with a worried look plastered on his face. Utau and Kukai have been dating for about 2 months, surprising enough it was Utau was the one that "grew a pair" and asked him out. Being impatient as she was, she couldn't wait for Kukai to pop the question so she asked him. "I sense Ikuto which is weird." She said while looking around the park and started to even look in a bush, searching like a mad woman.

"No offense but you are acting weirder than normal, I think you had too much ice cream. Ikuto is right here so calm down…." Rima said softly, resisting not to hit the woman who was attracting some people to stare at them like they were lost little children.

"No. I mean I know Ikuto is next to me but I sense more than one Ikuto but…this…Ikuto….this other one is similar to him but more manly….older maybe? I guess I should say" Utau said while still looking around the area. As Utau calmed down and convinced herself that she was going crazy, things got silent for a while till a loud BANG echoed throughout the park. The entire group stood at a stand still trying to process what the sound was, and hoping it wasn't the worse. Ikuto using his keen hearing tried to pinpoint where the sound came from. He started to walk to down the park's stone path leading the group towards the source thinking they should at least see if anyone got hurt. As they got closer Ikuto looked around calmly thinking,

'I'm surprised no one in this whole damn park heard this…..it is late but it's impossible for this to be un heard, or maybe people have just gone selfish and don't even care about anything they hear that may sound dangerous…..tch…' Ikuto was thinking this as they got closer and closer, they made a sharp turn and they all stopped in their tracks quite surprised what was in front of them.

They couldn't believe the sight in front of them. An older looking Kukai and Ikuto standing right in front of them! The older looking Ikuto was about 4 inches taller, his hair a bit shaggier looking, it seemed he grew some muscle but still kept his cat like lean body. The older Kukai had the typical soccer body which did pretty well for him, his hair also a bit longer. The older looking Ikuto had his arm outstretched holding a gun with gold fancy writing on that said "Key". His expression was calm but Rima noticed it had a hint of anger and….guilt? Hidden in his expression but she decided to ignore it. The older Kukai was behind the older Ikuto with his arms behind his head showing his signature toothy grin.

"I swear every time you kill one of those bastards it gets more and more exciting man!" the older now leaning against a tree trunk chuckling softly with an amused look in his eyes. No one knew what on earth what he was talking about till the group looked about 20 feet in front of the older Ikuto was a broken red chara egg. When Tadase saw the sight, his eyes widen even more, his eyes filled with anger and sadness. He pushed his way to the front of the group and stood his ground.

"Do you know what you have just done? You have just killed a person's dreams! How could you even smile at the thought of that some kid now just gave up on all their dreams… I hate people like you!" He was outraged; every word he said was laced with pure anger, his face even turning red at this. Everyone was surprised even Ikuto was shocked his eyes widening for a split second then going back to his normal calm, silent self now semi not interested at what was going on. That was till the older Ikuto started to smirk even giving a small chuckle. The gun glowed for a split second and turned into the dumpty key, putting the key in his front pocket.

"Kid…that isn't a chara….take another look does a chara normally smoke like that?" he said calmly looking at the group with one eyebrow raised. Tadase walked closer to what he thought was a chara and saw smoke coming out it of it and saw part of the inside of the so called chara. It was red but metal with a picture of a gold crown it looked like that use to be on the front. It had different colored wires, some wires damaged due to the gun shot.

"King Chara is what they are called, the most annoying piece of hardware you will ever meet. That follow you everywhere for some damn reason and I guess it goes same for the past too" the minute the older Kukai finished talking the small robot chara caught on fire causing a mini explosion. Both of the olders stood next each other, one with a calm look and the other with a cocky grin plastered on his face acting like this was completely normal to them.

"So Ikuto I bet you 10,000 bucks that these are our younger selves" The older Kukai walked through the group till he reach his younger self and leaned down a bit. After studying the younger self he started to crack up, wrapping one arm around the younger one's shoulder. "Damn! Look at me! A fucking a stud…..I still look bad ass, I told you all I always have been." The younger Kukai couldn't help but laugh with his elder self.

"I'm pretty cool still as an adult, hell yea!" Both Kukai's at the same time gave everyone their signature grin while giving a thumbs up with one hand and their other hand on their hip, legs crossed. The entire just started at both of them, sweat drop, amazed how Kukai never changes.

The older Ikuto just sighed deeply, while running his hand through his hair mumbling, "Yea and your still same stupid self….tch always have been…always will. Now I'm guessing you all have questions, but we can't talk here…we are too open, come with us and we will explain everything" The Older Ikuto turning to the direction they were heading to. Both Kukai's were walking side my side talking about the most random things like sports, girls, and ramen contests of course. Everyone else followed suit, their heads filled with questions. None of them were ready to hear what they were about to all find out.


End file.
